For many lighting device utilizing optical fiber, in particular for endoscopy, microscopy and medical headlamps, lighting module with high lumen output as well as high brightness are necessary. Traditionally, Xenon short-arc discharge lamps with power input of several 100 W, embedded in optical reflectors, have been used. Due to the relatively high input power, limited lifetime with shifting luminous properties and adverse thermal impact on illuminated targets, there has been growing demand for alternative, more energy efficient light sources.